The objectives of this grant are: 1) To enhance cancer education in Eastern Virginia and in the Eastern Virginia Medical School as it advances from a 3 year curriculum of 36 months continuous instruction to a 4 year curriculum of 48 months of instruction, elective time, research time and self study. This objective will be achieved by provision of medical student assistantships in basic science and in select clinical disciplines; the development of an elective program in cancer epidemiology; and development of an elective program in preventive oncology and nutrition. The required oncology core curriculum for medical students will be expanded to include epidemiology, cancer prevention and cancer screening. 2) To revise, expand and better coordinate the ongoing cancer education for medical school faculty and physician practitioners in an urban-rural area of 1.4 million people now served by our community based medical school which operates through a consortium of 29 hospitals. This objective will be achieved by conversion of our unique computer-based instructional/self assessment program to a microcomputerized system for use in office (or home) and in hospitals and by a program of visiting tumor boards and visiting professors of oncology which will emphasize preventive oncology and the pathogenesis of environmental cancer. 3) To modify our program in continuing professional nursing education to provide greater access for practicing nurses to self-instruction, utilizing a successful existing and proven regional curriculum in oncology nursing. This objective will be achieved by production of audiovisual aids using and refining course objectives via a low cost slide-type method which provides for rapid maintenance, for mobility and frequent updating. A key feature of these instructional activities will be development and continued refinement of evaluation methods in all educational areas.